


Unexpected Developments

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, Implied Squirting, Kinktober, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Mirana's morning starts with a surprise.





	Unexpected Developments

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: Bodyswap

It had been a fascinating discovery.

Waking to find that her body did not feel quite right. Her proportions were off and Mirana's first thought was if one of her potions had perhaps gotten accidentally mixed into her evening meal. A little pishalver would have explained things. Just a drop or two.

As she rose she noticed that the bed was not hers, nor were the suite of rooms. They were obviously still part of Marmoreal. A familiar part at that. She found herself significantly less graceful as she crossed the room. Her steps felt heavier. Mirana sat at the vanity and examined herself in the mirror. Long hair but blonde, not white, and a complexion that was fair but not the porcelain of her own skin. Alice looked back at her from the mirror and Mirana raised a hand and watched the reflection do the same. This might be a tad more complicated than a few waylaid drops of pishalver.

No doubt Alice was, at this very moment, waking up in Mirana's body. Or perhaps not quite at that very moment. Mirana was an early riser and whilst Alice and her muchness were always determined to get as much out of the day as possible she also had a tendency to linger in bed.

Mirana admired the form in the mirror. The whispy nightgown clung to Alice's curves which were admittedly a little more prominent than Mirana's, especially around the chest.  
The Queen stood and drifted, as well as she was able, back towards the bed. Such opportunities seldom presented themselves, who was she to second guess fate. Mirana lay down, appreciating for a moment that she had demanded certain standards of equality in her castle and good beds were one of them.

She stroked down her chest, well what was currently her chest. The skin was more sensative than her own, and despite the thin fabric between her hands and breasts the nipples perked quickly. Once hard they almost ached passively. Mirana gently rolled the palms of her hands over them, sighing in pleasure. Her tongue flicked out to wet her lips which were suddenly dry. She kept up the motion, until she could feel the ache spread to between her thighs and found herself rubbing them together to force some relief.

Mirana pulled the nightdress up to her stomach and let one hand drift down between her legs while the other cupped and stroked one breast. Alice's body was wet already, and very responsive. The slightest strokes had her canting her hips up for more. She trailed her fingers between Alice's dripping slit and her clit, toying and teasing until she couldn't take it anymore. Mirana bit her lip and worked over the sensitive nerves faster until her internal muscles were spasming and she arched Alice's back with a loud moan, soaking her hand and the sheets beneath.


End file.
